Is That Why!
by agentcarter12
Summary: The doctor's been acting weird, and avoiding any talk about Clara's echos, trenzalore or her victorian self. Especially her victorian self. After a lot of pondering, Clara remembers her echo kissing the doctor, and decides to confront him about it. *Humor/romance*


Clara wasn't sure why he'd been avoiding the topic of Trenzalore, or her being spread across his timeline, or her Victorian echo.

Especially her Victorian echo.

She wasn't really sure about what exactly it was that she'd done, because of the other thousands of lives swimming around in her head like fishes. She tried to focus on one, but it just made her head pound.

Plus, any memory she found on any one life was fuzzy, like a childhood memory from her early years, which basically didn't make things easier or anything. Everything just came in flashes, and now, a month later, she was used to random echoes yelling 'Doctor!' in her head.

What she wasn't used to was the doctor completely ignoring, avoiding and steering clear of anything that held the phrase 'remember her?', or 'timeline' and even 'trenzalore.'

"Doctor, you know that I know your deepest darkest secret, right?" she pressed.

He turned to her, as she put her chin on her hand, looking at him earnestly.

"Yes?" he answered, trying to understand where it was leading to.

"And just because I don't necessarily remember all of my previous lives-" She continued, but was interrupted before she could finish it.

"Hold that thought, Clara. I just remembered that I have something exceptionally important to do." He said, twirling away.

"But- oh why do I bother." She huffed.

What had she done that had been so weird that they couldn't talk about it?

She tried to focus on one memory, but it didn't really help. The feeling of helplessness annoyed her more than anything. With nothing to do, she went to bed and fell asleep. Slowly at first, and then everything went black, all of a sudden.

A memory emerged. The one memory she's been looking for one month.

Her Victorian echo.

_Oi, I told you to stay there. Oh, I didn't listen. WE just- You kissed me! You blushed!_

Clara sat up in bed. The anger she felt was tremendous.

She ran out of her room, straight to the corridor of the TARDIS, thankful that she wasn't being misguided again, and ended up in the console room.

The doctor, was as usual, standing in front of the TARDIS console, affectionately rubbing it. The TARDIS made a jeering sound. _Oh, doctor, you're in SO much trouble! _It seemed to say.

The doctor turned around to see one seething Clara Oswald.

She walked towards him, grabbed him from his shoulders and turned him around so that he could see her, in all her flaming glory.

"You've been ignoring me for a month, because of one measly kiss we shared in the 1860's?! I thought I might have killed someone! Or done something much worse! Like tried to kill you! And then, I find out that you've been ignoring me because you couldn't talk to me about a KISS?!" she yelled at him, as an expression of terror slowly masked his face.

"How could you do that to me! Do you know how long I tried to think of what stupid thing I might have done for you to ignore me?! Every day! For the past month! For one kiss?! Really?! Is that what this was all about?!" she shot at him.

Now it was his turn to grab her shoulders and turn her around.

"NO! It was because I kept thinking about how I wanted to kiss you! Happy!?" he yelled back, before realizing what he'd just said. The mask of terror was back on his face.

Meanwhile, Clara's mouth hung open, her brain full in shock and not being able to comprehend anything else.

He turned back to the console, trying to get out of the moment. She walked over to him, touching his shoulder.

"What?" she asked. Then he did something that surprised them both.

He turned around, and he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, as if he was telling her everything he'd ever wanted to say. For a few seconds, she remained in shock, but then she responded with everything she had, pushing herself onto her toes.

When he pulled back, they were both gasping for breath.

"I think I answered you question, don't you think?" He replied, fixing his bowtie.

She didn't say a thing, a small smile finding its way onto her face.

After a few moments, he heard her voice.

"You know, you should ignore me for longer periods of time if this is the reward."


End file.
